Nueva Vida
by Nicolle-Sweetie
Summary: James ha decidido emprender una nueva misión. Sin embargo, Bella no se lo hará fácil. ¿Podrá Bella soportar su nueva naturaleza y regresar con Edward y los demás Cullen? Oneshot


-/-/-

-

**Nueva Vida**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. No gano absolutamente nada con esto. Si no, ya habría matado a Jacob. ¬¬

**Sumario:** James ha decidido emprender una nueva misión. Sin embargo, Bella no se lo hará fácil. ¿Podrá Bella soportar su nueva naturaleza y regresar con Edward y los demás Cullen? ONESHOT

**Parejas: **Edward - Bella

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-Negrita: frase o palabra destacada.

-/-/-

-

_**ONESHOT**_

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sentí como las tinieblas se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Las sombras me llevaban a donde no podía escuchar la voz del ángel ni la del asesino. De pronto, mis ojos se abrieron a la oscuridad. Pude ver como Edward luchaba con James en un rincón del salón, mientras destrozaban todo a su alrededor.

Noté la sangre fluyendo por mi cabeza y comencé a marearme. Pero el escozor en mi muñeca fue más fuerte. Grité de dolor y desee no haberlo hecho. Edward se distrajo y James aprovechó la ocasión para dejarlo inconsciente en una de las esquinas. Me preparé para mi muerte cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetarme y sacándome de allí.

El dolor se volvió insoportable. Ya no era solo mi muñeca, era todo mi cuerpo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Cada sensación de terror fue desapareciendo, mientras sentía como mis huesos se derretían en ácido. Quise gritar y llamar a Edward, a Reneé, a Charlie, a todos, pero no podía hacer salir ningún sonido de mi garganta.

Mis ojos se cerraron y aceptaron la verdad. James me había secuestrado y convertido en Vampiro.

-/-/-

-

**_ONESHOT_**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo se juntaba en la zona de mi corazón. Quise mover mis brazos pero estaban atados. Abrí mis ojos y vi lo que temía. James y Victoria observando mi transformación con deleite, dejando que me convirtiera en una neófita.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir a medida que sentía una brisa recorrer todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Cuando terminó, todo se detuvo. No tuve más dolor, pero nunca creí lo que sentiría en mi garganta. Una sequedad inmensa, como si no hubiera bebido agua ni bebida en días. Y recordé que era la sed que había escuchado hablar a Edward una de esas tardes en el claro. "Cuando un vampiro recién nace por así decirlo, siente una sed tremenda. No podemos estar cerca de humanos un buen tiempo antes de controlarnos. Mi familia es uno de los pocos aquelarres que viven a base de sangre de animales."

-"Veo que has despertado, Bella" Dijo James. "Tienes sed, te traje algo" Miré en la dirección en la que apuntaba con la mano y sentí como mi garganta se secaba cada vez mas y deseé que me soltara para beber de su sangre. Y lo hizo. Las amarras desaparecieron de mis muñecas y perdí la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no era Isabella Swan, una torpe chica. No, era Isabella, la neófita loca.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Han pasado ya dos años y medio desde mi "nacimiento". James y Victoria se comportaron mientras mi sed se calmaba. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dice que debo huir. Les escondí el hecho de que me traje mas de un poder a esta vida: se detectar vampiros a 65 Km. a la redonda de donde me encuentre. Puedo saber si son neófitos o ya unos experimentados además de que soy inmune a ataques mentales, como el leer de la mente de Edward y que Alice pudiera verme el futuro. Era alguien fantasma.

Hemos recorrido la mayoría del mundo, pero nunca volvimos a Forks ni Phoenix. No he pisado Estados Unidos desde entonces. Ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Al llevar la vida que tengo ahora, bebiendo sangre de humanos hasta el punto de matarlos o convertirlos en unos neófitos, siento que traicioné a Edward y a toda su familia. Pensé en Carlisle, lo decepcionado que estaría, pero pensé más en aquel Ángel que lucho con toda su fuerza para salvarme. Los había traicionado, pero quería huir de ahí. No soportaba ver como las presas de James y Victoria se retorcían hasta morir, ni soportaba a las mías.

Escondí mis pistas como solían hacerlo ellos, para que no supieran que éramos nosotros los que creábamos tantos neófitos. Pero esta vez la utilicé contra ellos. Huí de donde nos encontrábamos ahora, Nueva Zelanda y tomé un vuelo a Japón. Allí conocía a un hombre que creaba pasaportes e identificaciones ilegales por grandes sumas de dinero. Como no era problema ya que habíamos robado dinero también, le pedí que me creara una nueva identidad: Mi nuevo nombre sería Isabelle Marie Di Nardi. Tenía 19 años y era italiana.

Tomé un taxi hasta la peluquería más cercana y me puse extensiones. Me abastecí de ropa como para un año y libros: quería culturizarme más ya que tendría toda la eternidad para ello. Fui a la óptica también y compre lentillas celestes. Mi nueva visión era tan fuerte que podía ver cada mota de polvo en el aire. Decidí que, ya puestos que iba a volver a Estados Unidos como una nueva persona, tendría que crearme una identidad. Acudí donde mi creador, por así decirlo, para que dejara pistas de mi existencia allá. Cambió las fotos del pasaporte y mi carnet de conducir, junto con mi carnet de identidad.

Mientras esperaba en mi vuelo, miré por la ventanilla y ví mi reflejo. No me reconocí, pero tampoco lo hacia desde que me convertí en vampiro. El viaje demoró demasiado. Era tanta mi ansiedad por empezar de nuevo que solo quería bajarme y comenzar mi vida otra vez. Adiós Isabella Swan, adiós Edward. Adiós a Charlie, a Reneé, los Cullen, a todos.

Ahora soy Isabelle Di Nardi.

-/-/-/-/-/-

ONESHOT

-/-/-/-/-/-

Han pasado seis meses desde que llegué a America otra vez. Me había hecho un pequeño hueco entre la multitud de Washington y, en mis ratos de ocio, comencé a escribir minicuentos. Mis ahorros se estaban acabando y ya no tenía para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo más. Salía de caza cada 1 semana a los montes más lejanos de la ciudad. Había empezado a beber de los animales, haciendo que el veneno de mis ojos se dispersara mas fácilmente y no arruinara las lentillas.

Cuando junté un par de mini cuentos, decidí salir y buscar un editor. Luego de que leyera algunas, me dijo que tenía futuro. Feliz, le pregunté de mis próximos pasos. Me dijo que escribiera otro par y que las llevara pronto. El las llevaría a una editorial para publicarla. Mi futuro estaba comenzando a ser cada vez mas claro.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Mis minicuentos han sido conocidas en toda América. La fuente de mi inspiración: el amor de Edward y el terror de mi vida con James y Victoria. Ahora me encontraba autografiando en Phoenix. Era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar desde que James me secuestró. Tantos recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar… Luego de un tiempo, mi cabello había crecido y pude sacarme las extensiones, dejando mi cabello original. Abandoné las lentillas y dejé que la gente viera su verdadero color.

Una de mis obras mas conocidas era "La Caída del Ángel". Donde fuera, en un blog, o un diario, todos habían adoptado una de mis frases para hacerla suya.

"Una vida normal, una chica normal. Nacida en una familia donde el amor entre sus padres no fue suficiente. Creció asustada del mundo y cuando por fin pensó en ser más ella misma, él sacudió su mundo. Había abandonado el amor por ella misma, había dejado todo y ahora alguien aparecía, un ser caído del cielo. Fue como un renacer. Como el Fénix herido, que muere y renace más fuerte y más majestuoso. Vivió los mejores momentos de su vida. Cambió su actitud frente al mundo, todo por él. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad. El ángel era un ser herido, solitario. Y cuando el demonio apareció, el terror los invadió. Se separaron con la promesa de ahuyentar al demonio de sus vidas y cuando todo estuviera bien, volverían. Días después, ninguno soportó la separación. El ángel viajó donde el Fénix, pero algo andaba mal. El demonio había amenazado al Fénix con matar a la madre de ella si no venía a su encuentro. Y ella fue. Dejó una carta para su ángel y se entregó a su destino. El demonio la envenenó y ella fue secuestrada, dejando al ángel herido de muerte en el corazón. Ahora, ella como un ángel también, vivió con el demonio y su compañera un tiempo sin poder escapar. Pero no lo soportó. Era otra persona. Huyó del demonio y vivió como otra. Nunca supo que pasó con su ángel ni donde vive ahora. Dejó libre a su ángel, para que no la amara. Ella no merecía su amor. _**El demonio le había mostrado otra vida, una vida que no concordaba con la de su ángel y a la cual ella se había adaptado. Pero se quiso redimir. Y ahora, el Fénix abre sus alas de nuevo para esperar a su ángel, pero todas las noches llora por su amor. Ella lo esperaría, por que siempre su corazón latiría por él".**_

La mayoría de las personas se entristecían con la historia del ángel, sin saber que el fénix era ella y su ángel era un vampiro, que ella misma lo era.

Eran las 9 de la noche y aún se encontraba firmando libros. Escuchaba como la gente hablaba de ese mini cuento, con verdadero fanatismo. Cuando quedaban ya pocas personas, un grupo de 7 personas entraron en el local. Ella no se dio cuenta, estaba muy concentrada firmando. Pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado triste. Cuando pasó la siguiente persona, levantó la cabeza, dejando ver la tristeza a través de su mirada. La persona al frente le pasó un pañuelo y ella se lo agradeció. Cuando terminó, pasó otra mujer que le pasó su libro para que se lo autografiara y Levantó el rostro otra vez. La mujer frente a ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el libro que traía en sus manos se cayó. Los que acompañaban a la mujer, preocupados se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.

-"¿Bella?" dijo la mujer. Era Alice.

-"A… ¿Alice?"

-"O DIOS ERES TÚ" y se le abalanzó encima. Un guardaespaldas se iba acercar a separarlas cuando un gesto de la mano de Bella lo detuvo. "Estas viva, o dios mío, estas viva…"

-"Lo siento, Alice." Respondió ella. La emoción se notaba en su voz. "Era necesario alejarme de ustedes para que James no me encontrara…"

-"¿Bella?" dijo una voz por detrás. Temblando, desvió sus ojos para ver al origen de la voz. Su ángel, su amor, Su Edward.

Alice se levantó de encima de Bella y dejó que Edward se acercara. El caminó hasta estar a su costado. Levantó la mano y ella cerró sus ojos. Sintió la mano de él trazar el contorno de su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su garganta.

Cuando se separó, Bella abrió los ojos. Sus ojos, alegres y emocionados, miraban a Edward. No bastó ninguna palabra. Sus labios se acercaron mutuamente. Cuando se tocaron, fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella siguiera siendo la misma. Al separarse, él la abrazó, evitando que se le alejara. Miró por encima del hombro de su ángel hacia las seis personas que estaban atrás. Carlisle y Esme, enternecidos ante la escena; Emmet y Rosalie, sorprendidos; Alice y Jasper, solo observando.

Edward se separó y le tendió la mano. Sin embargo, ella miró hacia una esquina y llamó.

-"Camille… ¿Me harías el favor de traer Nya?" una joven de no mas de 14 años apareció en las esquinas.

-"Si señorita. ¿Desea algo más?"

-"Trae a mi niña y cierra la tienda. No firmaré mas." Se volteó hacia Edward que la miraba asustado.

No pasó ni un minuto y la niña ya estaba al lado de bella con una pequeña de tan solo 5 años: Cabello café, ojos celestes, la niña era la viva imagen de Bella excepto por los ojos. Al ver a Bella, la niña se soltó de Camille y corrió a los brazos de Bella, quien rió ante la actitud de la niña.

-"¿Mami, es hora de ir a casa?" preguntó ella bien claro.

-"Tenemos que ir con unos amigos de mami, pero luego iremos a casa ¿si?"

-"Si mami."

-"¿Y que hacías atrás?"

-"Estaba leyendo uno de tus libros que me escribiste"

-"Que bueno. ¿Vamos?" preguntó mirando a Edward. El solo asintió y caminó hacia la puerta con los demás Cullen que se encontraban sorprendidos. Antes de salir, Bella llamó a Camille para que la siguiera y fuera con ella.

Afuera, un auto bastante grande como para todos esperaba. Dejó que niña se fuera con Camille en el auto de Bella mientras ella se iba con los Cullen. Le dijo que los siguiera y así lo hizo. Apenas se subió Bella al auto se vio sometida a una serie de miradas: asustada, enojada, decepcionada, entre otras. Fue Carlisle quien habló primero.

-"¿Qué paso después de que te llevó James, Bella?"

-"Me llevó hasta Los Ángeles para completar mi transformación. Luego de eso, evitó que me escapara alejándome de todo medio de transporte en el que estuviera sola. Viajamos estos dos años y medio por todo el mundo. Nunca estuvimos más de 5 días en un país. Hace 8 meses estábamos en Nueva Zelanda. Ellos se confiaron demasiado y me enseñaron la mayoría de sus técnicas para esconder sus pistas. Las utilicé contra ellos y viajé a Japón. Allí tengo un conocido que hacia identificaciones ilegales. Cambié mi nombre a Isabelle Marie Di Nardi, una italiana. Cuando estuve segura, cambié mi cabello un poco y me puse lentillas. Viajé entonces hasta Washington, donde viví tranquila. Sin embargo, hace dos meses ya no tenia mucho dinero y tuve que empezar a ganarme la vida escribiendo. Así nació la serie de Mini cuentos de Isabelle Di Nardi. Esta es la primera vez que piso Phoenix desde entonces."

-"¿Por que no fuiste donde nosotros….?" Preguntó Jasper.

-"Sabía que si iba directo donde ustedes, James o Victoria los perseguirían. Era mejor permanecer en el anonimato por el momento. Además…"

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Esme. Parecía preocupada.

-"La única manera de sobrevivir con ellos era… era bebiendo sangre humana. Me sentía sucia y por eso no podía volver con ustedes"

-"¿Y ahora…?" dijo Carlisle.

-"Desde que huí de Nueva Zelanda no he probado sangre humana." Aclaró ella.

-"¿Quiénes son ellas, Bella?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Hace un año, James encontró a Camille al borde de la muerte por que había sido violada y la convirtió a una de nosotros. Increíble o no, dejó que la niña viviera con nosotros desde entonces. Ella odió a James por alimentarse de sangre humana. Luego de medio año con nosotros, ella decidió abandonarnos. Sin embargo, yo siempre supe donde encontrarla. Cuando llegué a America, hace ocho meses, me la encontré en una biblioteca. Desde entonces, es mi protegida."

-"¿y la niña? No puedo ver nada de ella" dijo Alice. Edward solo escuchaba, no emitía sonido.

-"Victoria mató a la madre hace 2 años. La niña se salvó gracias a que yo impedí que la matara, pero me llevé una buena reprimenda por hacerlo. La deje en un orfanato, pero la niña se encariñó conmigo, al igual que Camille. Cuando volví a Washington, la busqué. Ella aceptó quedarse conmigo y convertirse en vampiro cuando sea mayor de edad, por que sabe que yo la amo como mi verdadera hija. Ella es completamente humana"

-"¿Cómo tienes tanto autocontrol? Llevabas solo seis meses cuando conociste a la niña…" dijo Carlisle sacando cuentas rápidamente. Era una de las cosas buenas de ser vampiro.

-"Es parte del poder que me traje a esta vida. Puedo controlar todo lo que me rodea. Además, se detectar vampiros a una buena distancia. Y lo otro es que si quiero, Edward no podrá leerme la mente nunca, o puedo bloquear el hecho de que Alice vea mi futuro, o la habilidad de Jasper en mi…"

-"Increíble. Tres poderes…" exclamó Carlisle.

-"¿Qué pasó con mis padres?"

-"Ellos…" dijo Alice

-"¿Están bien?"

-"si. Renée y Charlie creen que acudiste a tu casa en Phoenix y cuando viste que se incendiaba tu estudio de ballet, corriste para apagarlo. Sin embargo, quedaste atrapada y moriste en el incendio. Oficialmente, Isabella Swan murió aquella noche." Respondió Alice con pesar.

-"ya veo. No tienen que preocuparse mas." Dijo Bella en un susurro.

-"Hemos llegado" dijo Esme. Automáticamente Bella bajó del auto y fue donde la niña la cual estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Camille.

-"Se durmió durante el viaje."

-"Gracias Camille. Puedes llevarte mi auto si quieres e ir a casa. Mañana te llamo"

-"Si señorita"

La chica se subió al auto y arrancó hacia Washington. Con la niña en brazos, Bella caminó hacia la casa de los Cullen. Le preguntó a Esme si podía dejarla en algún lado y ella la guió hacia la pieza de Edward. La acostaron en el sillón y la cubrieron un par de frazadas. Bajaron hacia el comedor donde todos se encontraron reunidos. Antes de llegar donde los demás, Esme abrazó a Bella y le susurró que le alegraba que se encontrara bien. Bella solo sonrió y siguieron hacia donde estaban los demás. Esme se sentó al lado de Carlisle dejando a Bella a la cabecera.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Bella?" preguntó Emmet tomando la palabra.

-"No puedo permanecer aquí. Los estaría poniendo en peligro y no quiero. Iré con Camille y mi niña a Rusia y viviré con ella ahí. No puedo permanecer aquí, ya es muy peligroso"

-"No dijiste que si querías que no te encontraran no lo harían, ¿por que huyes entonces?" preguntó Esme.

-"Pasé mucho tiempo fuera. Aunque los quiero como mi familia, he cometido cosas que son atroces, no quiero que vivan conmigo por eso" Aclaró Bella. La verdad es que no quería irse, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la encontraran.

-"No dejaré que huyas más." Dijo Edward. Miró a Bella y recitó una de las frases de otros de sus cuentos _**"Y cuando el fénix vea a su ángel verá a quien ama de verdad. Y espera que la perdone"**_

-"Edward…" susurró su nombre con la cabeza gacha. Siempre que se ponía a escribir, recordaba esa frase.

-"Comencé a leer los libros por que me llamó la atención el nombre de la autora. Sin embargo, cuando leí "la caída del ángel" y "La tristeza del fénix que se convirtió en ángel", me recordó lo que viví contigo. Y cuando te vi en la librería, fue como si todo volviera a vivir dentro de mi…"

-"Esos minicuentos los escribí por ti. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba desahogarme…" La voz se le quebró y Edward acudió a abrazarla.

-"Te puedes quedar con nosotros Bella. No tememos por James y Victoria. Por favor" dijo Esme sinceramente. Bella miró a todos en la mesa antes de responderle.

-"Gracias" exclamó ella con ojos llorosos.

-"Los dejaremos solos para que hablen" dijo Carlisle y todos salieron del cuarto dejando a Bella y Edward solos.

-"Te extrañé" dijo él abrazándola. Ya no se sentía frío. No temblaba al abrazarlo. Ahora mantenían la misma temperatura corporal.

-"No sabes cuanto. Solo quería huir para estar contigo pero no podía. Cuando pasó un año creí que nunca lo haría…"Se le cortó la voz.

-"Ahora has regresado y no te volverás a ir…"

-"nunca" exclamó ella

-¿Quieres descansar?" le preguntó entonces Edward.

-"Quiero ver a mi hija. Esme la dejó en tu cuarto"

-"Vamos"

-/-/-/-/-/-

ONESHOT

-/-/-/-/-/-

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Edward. La niña dormía tranquila sin nada que la molestara. Por suerte, Edward tenía otro sofá en la habitación, así que se tendieron allí a observarse mutuamente.

-"Sabes, todo este tiempo pensé que te había perdido. Te busqué en todas partes pero no había señas de ti ni de James o Victoria. Tampoco encontré tu olor. Y Alice… ella dijo que las visiones de ti se hacían más enigmáticas, hasta que dejó de verte. Temimos lo peor. Pero ahora estás aquí y no te dejaré jamás."

-"Fue horrible. James trató de extralimitarse conmigo. A Camille la trató mal, igual que a mi. Cuando ella se fue, traté de cubrir su rastro. Le dije que yo la ayudaría. No podíamos escapar las dos por que seria muy peligroso. Le pedí que cuidara a mi niña desde las sombras. Y cuando yo pude escapar fui directo donde ella para buscarla."

-"Antes de que James te secuestrara en Phoenix, había estado pensando durante el vuelo, que, si lográbamos vencerlo, te convertiría y podríamos vivir juntos…"

-"Pero James ya me convirtió…"

-"…Pero aun así podemos hacerlo. Me refiero a vivir juntos"

-"¿Tu quieres vivir conmigo?"

-"Toda mi vida. Bueno, toda mi existencia" aclaró él y rieron juntos.

Solo se quedaron ahí, mirándose. Recordando la cara del otro, sintiendo la piel del otro.

No saben como, pero de pronto la noche se convirtió en día y la niña despertó.

-"¿Mami?" llamó, atrayendo la atención de Bella al instante.

-"Aquí estoy, mi amor. ¿Tienes hambre?"

-"si… ¿Dónde estamos?"

-"En casa, mi amor. En nuestra familia"

-"Familia...Que lindo."

-"¿ Que quieres de desayunar? Prepararé lo que tu quieras"

-"¿Lo que yo quiera?"

-"Lo que quieras"

-"mmm... ¡Quiero leche cocholeta…!"

-"Ok. Ven, vamos. Tengo que presentarte a algunas personas"

Mientras Bella y la niña bajaban, por que Edward había ido a avisar a Esme que viviría con Bella en la casa remodelada, Bella le arreglaba un poco la ropa a la niña. Al llegar al comedor, Todos los Cullen estaban reunidos.

-"Hola Bella" Dijo Carlisle hablando primero.

-"Hola Carlisle. Bueno, les presento a mi estrella, Niamey Isabella Di Nardi Swan. Mi niña. Ellos son Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice. Y el es… Edward."

-"¿El va a ser mi papá?" pregunto ella apuntando a Edward, causando sorpresa en todos.

-"¿Por qué…?"

-"Hay, mami… Anoche desperté porque tenía hambre y te vi haciéndole cariño…"

-"Gol" dijo Emmet y Jasper rió junto con Alice. Bella les lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de dirigirse a Niamey.

-"¿Tu quieres?"

-"Es lindo." Dijo ella causando nuevas risas en todos los Cullen, menos Edward y Bella que estaban en estado de Shock. "Además, se ven bonitos. Si quiero que sea mi papi"

-"Si tu quieres…"

-"¿Por qué no le das un besito?" Dijo ella causando un shock a Edward y Bella y mas risas en los Cullen.

-"¿Por qué mejor no dejas que tu mami te de comida? Y luego tu y yo podemos ir a comprar juguetes." Dijo Alice

-"Ella me agrada" dijo Niamey y Alice rió.

-"seremos grandes amigas, mi pequeña Nya"

-"Ven, vamos a comprar algo por aquí cerca" Dijo Bella tomando la mano de Niamey.

-"Espera. Tenemos comida humana. Alice fue hace poco. Tenemos de todo." Dijo Esme

-"¿Leche con chocolate?" preguntó Bella.

-"Si. En el refrigerador."

-"OK. Vamos Nya." Dijo Bella y caminaron hacia la cocina.

-"Mami… ¿Por qué nunca los había visto?" Preguntó Niamey ya en la cocina. La niña estaba en una silla al lado de Bella.

-"Por que yo había estado lejos por mucho tiempo y no sabia si todavía me querían…" respondió ella melancólicamente.

-"Todos te quieren. Y yo te amo como siempre" dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de Bella y dándole un beso detrás de la oreja, causando que Bella se sobresalte para luego rendirse.

-"¿te puedo llamar papi?" preguntó Nya llamando la atención de ambos.

-"¿tu quieres?" respondió Edward

-"Sip."

-"Entonces si, me puedes decir papi." Dijo el mostrándole una sonrisa a la niña que rió de vuelta. Estiró sus brazos para que la alzara y Edward no necesitó una segunda invitación. Alzó a la niña y le dio vueltas en el aire. La puso sobre su costado le sonrió a Bella quien estaba mirando enternecida la escena.

_"Edward, lleva a la niña donde Alice"_ pensó Jasper. _"Quiere jugar con ella. Ya sabes como es"_

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella al ver la cara concentración de Edward.

-"Alice quiere ver a Nya. Al parecer, piensa ir a comprarle ropa y juguetes…"

-"Creo que Alice la va a consentir demasiado…" dijo Bella un poco enojada y un poco risueña.

-"No tienes idea…"

Y mientras James o Victoria no aparecieran, Bella se quedaría con los Cullen y con Edward. Era esa, aquella familia que le cambió la vida, a la cual verdaderamente pertenecía. Y no habria nada, ni nadie que los separara.

O eso creia ella.

(¯`'·.¸ अ๑ε[-ิิ_•ิ]з©¥ŋŧђîå Ŋîçøllëε[-ิิ_•ิ]з - ¸.·'´¯) :

Fin!!

Bueno, esta historia esencialmente iba a ser una de unos 15-20 capis pero no quiero dejarla ahi abandonada es por eso que será Oneshot. Sin embargo, la que será la continuacion que tambien la subire como Oneshot, sera en un tiempo mas.

Cariños y Reviews please!!

:PD: Reeditada: Nombres y frases cambiadas...!!


End file.
